In computer technical and customer support, it is often useful to reproduce a problem that is being experienced by a user in order to troubleshoot or resolve the problem. For example, a technical support representative may recreate the problem on the support representative's own computer by logging into the user account of the user experiencing the problem using the user's own credentials (e.g., username and/or password).